Resurrection and Love
by Katalinia
Summary: Galixia and Talpa have both been defeated, right? Well, now someone else has risen from the depths, but is she really the enemy? Or is it someone else? And who are these new people and their secrets? WILL there ever be romance in this story? Read and see!
1. Prolouge

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
  
"Prologue"  
  
  
Ami and Rowen sat in the library reading. They heard loud shots coming from the lab.  
"TENAKO! GET OUT OF THAT DAMMED LAB! SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOUR SON!" That was Ayaka, Rowen's mother.  
"GO AWAY, AYAKA! I'M BUSEY!" yelled Tenako.  
"MERASAKE! IT'S TIME TO GO! YOU SHOULD SPEND SOME TIME WITH AMI!" That was Ami's father, Urwa.  
"URWA! SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO WORK!" yelled Merasake.  
Ami and Rowen were looking at the closed doors. They had heard their names, and in there 2-year-old minds, thought their parents were fighting because of them.  
"Row'n," Ami started. "Did we do somet'in' wron'?"  
"I don' know."  
Just then, their parents came out and got their kids. Merasake and Urwa took Ami to Tokyo, where her parents divorced, her dad left, and her mom started working full time at the hospital.  
Rowen's family stayed in Toyama, and his parents divorced, his mom left, and his dad pretty much locked himself in his lab.  
****  
Mina sat watching the lake with Cye. In their 2-year-old minds, though, it was the ocean.  
"Hey, Mina."  
"Hoy, Sea?"  
"Do ya wanna go swim?"  
"YEAH! It'll be really fun!"  
"C'mon, les go!"  
While they swam, Mrs. Mouri and Mrs. Aino stood watching.  
"It's too bad you're moving, May. Cye and Mina will be heart-broken. Especially when they find out how far Toyama and Tokyo are."  
"I know, Kiko. But I can't help Ruo's job offers. We do need the money with me expecting."  
"True, but still. I feel so guilty separating them. They're so cute together."  
"I know, I know. I feel guilty, too."  
Cye and Mina, dripping wet, came up to their mom's, who grinned at the sight of them in soaked clothes.  
"Momma," Mina asked. "Hows come you look so sad?"  
"Yeah," agreed Cye. "Hows come?"  
"Well," May started. "Mina, I'm sorry. Your dad wanted to tell you, but, ah... we're moving to Tokyo."  
"WHAT!" Mina and Cye exclaimed. They both looked shocked, then they started crying.  
"I'd better go. See you latter, Kiko!"  
Mina and her family moved to Tokyo. Her little brother was born, and her father was deported to America for a while. Cye's family moved into suburban Toyama.  
****  
Date Sage and his family were visiting Tokyo for a while. They decided to visit a traditional temple, namely the Hikawa Shrine.  
Grandpa and Rei were sweeping the front of the temple when they got there.  
"Konechi-wa. Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine. How may I help you?"  
"Have you heard of the Date Dojo, sir?"  
"The one in Toyama?"  
"Hoy."  
"I have, Date-san. I thought about sending my granddaughter, there to train, but she wanted to be a priestess, and I couldn't deny her that."  
"Hoy, I understand completely."  
"We will be talking for a while. Rei, will you please show those who wish around?"  
"Of course, Grandfather. Please, come this way." Rei said as she turned. Sage was the only one that followed, because his sisters were more interested in the temple and it's history.  
"Rei showed him around for an hour, before showing him inside for snacks, where they found their parents/grandparents.  
"Grandfather," Rei started. "May I go practice my meditation?" This was one of the most important things to the 2-year-old Rei. Little did she know it was the same for little 2-tear-old Sage.  
"Of course, Rei."  
"Could I come with you, please?" Sage asked.  
"If it is alright with your parents." Rei replied.  
"Go ahead, Sage. Just try to come when I call."  
"Yes, mother."  
So Rei and Sage went to the Fire room.  
"Wow." Sage whispered when he saw the fire.  
"It is amazing, isn't it." Rei told him as she sat in front of the Great Fire.  
Sage sat a little ways behind her before he started meditating. And that was how they were found because they were too deep in meditation to notice that they were being called.  
Sage and his family went back to their dojo in Toyama. Rei and Grandpa stayed in their temple in Tokyo.  
****  
The orphanage Lita was at decided to take a 'field trip' to the Hopping Rabbit Restaurant. *Authoress: Yes, that is the best I could do. So sue me, I'm short on ideas!* Lita wasn't liking it because she preferred to cook the food. Since she already knew how to make it, she was sitting in the restaurant waiting of the others to finish in the kitchen. Little did she know that 'The Human Garbage Disposal' (a.k.a. Kento) was watching her. Then the 2-year-old decided to say hi to her. So, that's what he did.  
"Hi!"  
"Huh? Oh. Hi."  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
"What's it look like?"  
"Sitting."  
"Wow. Your smarter then you look." (mouthy for a 2-year-old, ain't she?)  
"Don' be so mean. I was jus' bein' frwendly."  
"Gomen. 'Guess I'm jus' board."  
"S'ok. I understand."  
"Ya do?"  
"U-huh."  
So Lita and Kento started talking and found that they had a lot in common.  
"On, Lita. There you are. Arigato for keeping her company, Kento."  
"Sure! I liked talking with her."  
The lady that worked at the orphanage smiled and then said "Come on, Lita. We have to get back to the orphanage now."  
"Yes, ma'am. Thanks for talking with me, Kento.'  
"Bye, Lita!"  
And all the kids left.  
Lita later got her own apartment in Tokyo. Kento and his family stayed in Toyama.  
****  
2-year-old Serena had just finished cheering up Darien and was on her way to her mommy with the rest of the roses. She was in a bit of a hurry, so she didn't see the black-haired boy walking down the hall.  
They ran into each other, and Serena's roses and the pictures Ryo had been carrying fell in between them. They both said "Ow!" at the same time.  
"Oh, no! Momma's roses!" cried Serena.  
"My pictures!" Ryo cried.  
Then they noticed each other.  
"My name's Serwena."  
"Mines Ryo. It's nice ta meet ya."  
"Same here." Then they picked their things up.  
"What're ya doin' here?" Ryo asked.  
"My momma had a baby. I'm visiting her. You?"  
"My dad's getting some tests done, and I was looking at some of his pictures."  
"Your dad's a picture-taker?"  
"It's called a photo-og-rafer."  
"Oh. That's cool. Oh. Here's my mommas room. See ya later, Ryo!"  
"Bye, Serwena!"  
The Tsukino's loft soon after, to their house In Tokyo with baby Sammy. Ryo's dad died soon after the Tsukino's had left, and Ryo was sent to an orphanage in Toyama.  
  
************************************************  
  
An insane women's rantings:  
  
You people as tired as I am? It just gets harder and harder to drag myself outta bed in the mornings.  
Anyways, this is the prologue to a RW/SM crossover. I dunno when I'll get the first chapter out. Unlike my other one, though, this one will have fighting scene's in it, someplace. I also have my other story to finish. And school, with all it's responsibilities, and waiting for my mom to get off her computer 'cuz it's the only one I can put my disk in.  
As usual, tell me what ya think at: mercurycrystal@hotmail.com.  
  
Hoping I can change this e-mail soon!  
  
Katalinia  
;-)  



	2. Chapter 1

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own the baddies in this story, but you don't get to know their names yet.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Wow! This city is huge! I thought it was about the same size as Toyama!" Kento said/shouted.  
"Calm down, Kento." Cye said. "People are giving you weird looks. They're not gonna let you in anyplace if you keep this up."  
"Okay." Kento said, almost dejectedly. "HEY, GUYS! I've got a great idea!" This was Kento a few seconds later.  
"Okay, what is it?" Ryo asked him.  
"Let's go eat! There's gotta be a good restaurant someplace around here!"  
"Sounds like a plan ta me." Rowen agreed.  
"Yeah, me to. Lets go." Sage said.  
  
**Someplace else in town**  
  
"Oh, man. Guys, can we *please* go eat now?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
"Quit complaining." Eternal Sailor Mars said. "The outer senshi are resting, and they deserve it. We need to protect this city and them!"  
"Calm down, Mars." Eternal Venus told her.  
"Yeah, we can go over to my place and eat after..." Eternal Jupiter never got a chance to finish because a youma popped out of someplace and started attacking.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" random person screaming.  
"Hold it!" Eternal Moon yelled.  
"Nani! Who's there?' the youma called, blinded by the light the Senshi were standing in.  
"I an the eternal guardian of the moon, Sailor Moon. You will not be allowed to continue terrorizing innocent people!"  
"The powers of love and beauty guard me, and they will destroy you. I am Eternal Sailor Venus!"  
"Thunder comforts the broken-hearted, but it's powers will be your downfall! I an Eternal Sailor Jupiter!"  
"The fires of love and life dwell in these innocent people, and I fight to protect tem! I am Eternal Sailor Mars!"  
"I am the mistress of ice and illusion, Eternal Sailor Mercury!"  
"Well, isn't that nice!" the youma sneered. "But now it's time for you to be destroyed!" Then the youma launched it's attack on them, but the Senshi jumped in different directions, surrounding the youma.  
"Ice Cycle Barrage!" yelled Mercury, causing a storm of razor sharp ice cycles to charge at the youma.  
"Eternal Fire..." Mars started, while flames encircled her and gathered in her hands, which were held so her fingers made a triangle. "ENGULF!" The fire charged at the youma, surrounding it in burning fire.  
"Thunder Bolt Strike!" Jupiter yelled as a thunder bolt formed in her fist and she flung it at the youma.  
"Heart Break..." Venus started, as orange-yellow energy surrounded her and gathered in a broken-heart shape where her arms crossed at her chest. "CRUSHER!" She finished her attack by raising her still-crossed arms so they crossed at the wrist, which caused the heart to launch at the youma.  
All four of the attacks hit the youma at the same time. When the after-math of the attacks cleared, they saw an extremely beaten and battered youma.  
"Whenever you're ready, Sailor Moon." Mars said lazily.  
"Silver Crystal Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon launched her sure-kill at the youma, destroying it.  
  
*Back to the Ronins*  
  
"Ya know, guys, I think we're on the rich side of town." Ryo said.  
"I think you're right, Ryo." Rowen agreed.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" random person screaming.  
"That doesn't sound good..." Sage said.  
"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Ryo said.  
The Ronins ran toward the sound, stopping just before they got there to put their sub-armor on. They got to the park just as the Senshi finished introducing themselves. The youma had just launched it's blast, and was almost at the Senshi when they jumped. The Ronins were watching with their jaws on the ground.  
"Ice Cycle Barrage!"  
"Eternal Fire...ENGULF!"  
"Thunder Bolt Strike!"  
"Heart Break...CRUSHER!"  
The attacks hit the youma head on, and when the after math cleared, the Ronins were amazed to see the youma pretty much almost destroyed. Then the one in the red said, "Whenever your ready, Sailor Moon." Sage blushed slightly at her voice.  
The one she called Sailor Moon powered up her attack while saying "Silver Crystal Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The youma was gone when they could see again. They could also see that the girls had noticed them.  
"Who are you?" the blond with yellow eyes and a yellow and orange outfit asked.  
The response she got was: "uh...umm...well...hi, um...we're..." and so on.  
"I'm sorry I asked." She said after about 30 seconds of that.  
Ryo finally found his voice, kind of, and mumbled, "We're the Ronin Warriors. I'm Ryo of Wildfire." The other Ronins could barley hear him, but the girls apparently had.  
"And the rest of you are...?" the tall one with green hair in a ponytail and green eyes with a green outfit on asked.  
"I'm Kento of Hardrock." Kento said, with a strange urge to not want to disappoint her.  
The others looked worriedly at him, but continued. "I'm Cye of the Torrent."  
"I'm Sage of Halo."  
"And I'm Rowen of Strata."  
"It's nice to meet you." The one called Sailor Moon said. "I am Eternal Sailor Moon."  
The other girls continued without hesitating.  
"I am Eternal Sailor Venus."  
"I am Eternal Sailor Jupiter."  
"I am Eternal Sailor Mars."  
"I am Eternal Sailor Mercury."  
  
*I'm gonna try to do this normally, now.*  
  
The Sailors then had a little telepathic conversation. (authoress: Yes, telepathic. Gotta Problem?)  
*Rei, what do you think of them?* Sailor Moon asked.  
*I can't sense any evil form them, just power. I don't think they know of more then half of their power.* Mars replied. *I think we can rust them.*  
*And they're cute, too.* Jupiter said.  
*Yeah. I like the one in light blue.* that was Venus.  
*All right. I trust them.* Sailor Moon said. Then she walked a few steps toward Ryo.  
"Ryo of Wildfire," she said. "we would appreciate your help fighting this enemy. If you wish to help us, meet us at the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow evening."  
Before the Ronins could say anything, the Senshi had jumped behind the trees and were gone.  
"Think we should go?" asked Ryo.  
"They seemed like they trusted us." Said Sage. "Maybe we should trust them."  
"We could always go in our sub-armor and be ready to put our armor on." Rowen said.  
The other Ronins agreed, and went to the Hikawa Shrine the next day.  
****  
  
When they got there, all they saw was a group of five girls. The girls noticed them quickly and went over.  
"Hello." Said the girl with black hair and violet eyes. "My name is Hino Rei. Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine."  
"My name is Tskuino Serena." Said the girl with blue eyes and blond hair done up in meatballs.  
The brunette girl with green eyes and her brown hair in a ponytail said "My name is Kino Lita."  
"I'm Aino Mina." Said another blue-eyed blond, only her hair was down except for the part up in a pinkish ribbon.  
"And my name is Mizuno Ami." The last girl, who had blue eyes and short blue hair, said.  
"Uh..." Ryo started. "My name's Sanada Ryo." And he said it really slowly and uncertainly.  
"I'm Date Sage."  
"My name's Mouri Cye."  
"Ah, I'm Kento Rei Faun."  
"Um, an' I'm Hashiba Rowen." *authoress: come ta think of it, they ^all^ said that really slowly...*  
"What's the matter? Shy?" Lita asked.  
"NO!" Kento said defensively. The girls all giggled.  
"Uh, guys." Sage said. "Shouldn't we be going?"  
"Yeah." They all agreed.  
"Going where?" asked a tall, black-haired, blue-eyed, collage boy.  
"Hi, Darien!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Hi, Sere." The boy, Darien, said. Ryo felt a pang of jealousy at this, but he didn't know why.  
"Are they the ones?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah. We were just about to transform." Serena replied.  
"Huh? Transform?" Ryo asked. This was his answer:  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
"Venus Starlight Power!"  
"Mars Starlight Power!"  
"Jupiter Starlight Power!"  
"Mercury Starlight Power!"  
"MAKE UP!"  
The Senshi transformed into their Eternal forms, and the Ronins jaws hit the floor, almost literally.  
Cye couldn't stop staring at Venus. She had boots that went to her knees with points going down, a double skirt that was yellow and orange, a blue bow with an orange star on it, star dangling earrings, her was know a shining gold, ad her eyes were gold now, too.  
Sage was ready to pinch himself, because the girl he was looking at was defiantly a dream girl. Her fuku was like Venus', only red were she had orange/yellow, and her bow was purple. Her hair was now flaming red, like her eyes.  
Rowen was ready to faint. He was positive that the girl in front of him wasn't real. Her fuku was light blue, and her hair and eyes were still the same.  
^If I'm hallucinating,^ Kento thought. ^Then I hope I never stop!^ Jupiter's fuku was green and her bow was pink. She now had wild green hair in her ponytail, and her green eyes were lighter and brighter.  
Ryo, though he knew the blond girl was taken, was captivated. Eternal Sailor Moon looked like and angel instead of a mortal teenage girl. *authoress: since you ppl have seen pics of ESM, I'm gonna not bother to describe her.*  
The Sailors looked at the Ronins dumbfounded expressions and started laughing. Darien was watching Ryo closely. He didn't like the way he was looking at *HIS* Serena...  
  
************************************************  
My way of torturing people I don't even know...  
  
Wow. Looks like some jealously is brewing between Darien and Ryo. Just wait til he meets Mia. Then sparks'll *REALLY* be flying! Muahahaha! Don't worry, though. I'm not breaking Serena and Darien up, for long. They'll still be together for Crystal Tokyo. When (and if...) this story ends, Sere and Endy will be back together, so will Ryo and Mia, yadda, yadda, romantic mush...blah, blah...ya get the picture.  
  
And thank you so, so, so much, Natakoa. I don't think I could've finished this chapter without your help. Arigato!  
  
Ja minna!  
  
Katalinia   



	3. Chapter 2

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
  
"Chapter 2"  
  
"Mistress." hissed a voice in the darkness.  
"Yes, child? What have you to report?" a female voice hissed back.  
"The Ronins and the Sailors have met up. They have revealed themselves to each other."  
"Excellent. It looks you'll get your revenge, General Talpa. Haaa haaahaaa!"  
  
****  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi de-transformed and the Ronins took off their sub-armor. The Ronins were in jeans, letter jackets, and tee shirts under the jackets. *authoress: Remember the last episode where they were playing with a ball?*  
The Senshi were in short, Chinese-style dresses. Rei's was red, Ami's blue, Lita's green, Mina's orange, and Serena's pink. They all had flowers that were lighter then the base color. When the Ronins noticed this, their jaws, again, hit the floor.  
"I'm hungry!" Serena and Kento said at the same time. Then they looked at each other. Then Kento forgot about distrust. "I bet I can eat more then you!"  
"NO WAY! I can eat WAY more then YOU!" Serena replied. This argument went on for...oh...about...30 seconds, tops.  
"SERENA! SHUT UP!!" Rei said/yelled/shouted.  
Everyone looked at her and backed up a little, but Serena and Kento shut up. ;-)  
"Ano...why don't we get something to eat and get to know each other a little better?" Ami quietly suggested.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Rowen agreed, keeping a weary eye on Rei.  
"Hey, wait!" Mina said. "I don't remember anyone's name. Lets re-introduce ourselves. I'm Aino Mina."  
"I'm Kino Lita."  
"I'm Tskuino Serena."  
"I'm Hino Rei."  
"I'm Mizuno Ami."  
"I'm Chiba Darien."  
"Ahhh...I...I'm Sanada Ryo."  
"I'm Kento Rei Faun."  
"I'm Mouri Cye."  
"I'm Date Sage."  
"I'm Hashiba Rowen."  
"Roar." *authoress: heh...ano...ahem.*  
"Oh. That's Byakuen."  
"It's nice to meet you." They all said at once. Then Kento's and Serena's stomachs growled again, and everyone sweat dropped.  
"Why don't we get something to eat now."  
  
****  
  
"Ha. Yes, that's right. Come get something to eat. Walk right into my trap." *light, wicked laughter*  
  
****  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" random person screamed.  
"That didn't sound good..." Serena said. Then they all ducked into a handy ally and transformed/armored up.  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
"Venus Starlight Power!"  
"Mars Starlight Power!"  
"Jupiter Starlight Power!"  
"Mercury Starlight Power!"  
"Armor of Wildfire...DAO JIN!"  
"Armor of Hardrock...DAO GI!"  
"Armor of Torrent...DAO SHIN!"  
"Armor of Halo...DAO CHE!"  
"Armor of Strata...DAO INOCI!"  
Darien changed into Tuxedo Kamen, and Byakuen into Black Blaze. *anyone out there know Black Blaze's Japanese name?*  
Our favorite warriors ran around the corner to an...interesting...ly...strange...sight. A women in a ^tight^ dark-purple-ish body suit was attacking the Crown Game Center. This...women...lady...person...had dark lavender-ish-kind-of-pink-ish hair green-ish, brown-ish, grayish, yellow-ish eyes. Umm...well...more bright green, really. She also had a tail the same color as her hair.  
Presently, she noticed the Ronins and the Senshi.  
"Hum, hum. Yes, you've walked right into my trap. My name is Nekko. I will be one of your destroyers."  
"What do you mean, 'one'?" Sage asked. Before anyone else could get anything else out, another voice came from behind them.  
"I''m Katrine. When I'm done, you'll be nothing but space dust. Hehe!" Katrine was wearing a dark-almost-black-blue body suit. Her hair was dark blue, and her eyes were, oddly, the same color as Ami's. Before anyone could comment, ^another^ voice came from the side.  
"I am Mezonite, last of the Dark Kingdom's generals." Mezonite was in the traditional Dark Kingdom General uniform, except the lining was lavender. She had a cape (like Kunzite's) that was purple on the inside. Her hair and eyes were also lavender. Mezonite's little announcement and her outfit shocked the Senshi. They didn't have a chance to act on that, 'cuz yet ^another^ voice, this time male, came from their other side.  
"Heh. Now you bothersome pests will be eradicated! I am Tofu, your final destroyer!"  
"Huh? TOFU?! WHERE! I'M HUNGERY!" Serena and Kento sail/yelled at the same time. *authoress: Arigato, Sarah and Ami!*  
Tofu did not look too happy. He was the only male there, and the only armor-clad adversary. His armor was black, black, black and gray. *authoress: What? Why are you looking at me like that?* He did not have his helmet on (or anywhere in sight), so you could see his pitch-black hair *you are ^still^ looking at me weird. ~_~* and bright, light blue eyes. *WHAT?!* He was looking at them with his mouth hanging open. He presently gained his composure and sail/yelled "I AM NOT A FOOD! E AM A GREAT WARRIER! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT!"  
"Your ^name^ is tofu?" Kento asked.  
"YES, MY NAME IS TOFU!" he yelled back.  
*snicker, snicker* "SO, you think that's funny do you? Well, you'll get a kick out of this: DARK STAR...EXPLODE!"  
As he said this, the tip of the sword he was holding was pointed to the sky. A large ball of energy formed at it's tip. When it was pretty big, he pointed the sword at the Senshi and the Ronins. As he said 'explode', the ball exploded outward, then gathered about 5 inches from the swords tip and formed into a beam that shot very quickly at the warriors.  
It happened very quickly, so no one had time to jump out of the way. That beam probably would've done a lot of damage, except for the fact that Mercury teleported in front of the others and said "Ice Shield!". She formed and impenetrable shield of ice just before Tofu's attack hit.  
The others were excepting to be dead, so they were mildly surprised when they found themselves still alive, in one piece, without a scratch. That is, until they saw Mercury standing there, staring down Tofu with him doing the same. Every one else just kind of stook/sat/crouched/half-laied there. Then, out of the blue, they both yelled an attack at the same time.  
"ETERNAL AQUA RAPSODY!"  
"DARK LIGHT ENGULF!"  
They both hit and canceled each other out. Then Tofu teleported away someplace.  
"Did he just chicken out?" Kento asked. He shouldn't have, because just then Tofu appeared so his front was to Mercury's back. He put his arms around her waist. Everyone knew he was talking to her, but they couldn't hear.  
  
****  
  
"You are a strong warrior. No one has ever canceled out one of my attacks before."  
"Get used to it." Mercury replied icily.  
"Hum. You are a feisty, strong willed one. You would make an excellent concert."  
"In your dreams, creep."  
"Perhaps. Or I could take you now. My queen is a very good ruler. I'm sure she'd let me keep you."  
"You're very persistent, aren't you? Well, you may as well know why I am called the Mistress of Illusion."  
After she said that, the area around them got a little foggy. Then, about 10 more Mercury's appeared in random place, upside down, right side up, sideways, and at random angles. An illusion of Mercury was now in her origonal position, but Tofu didn't know that. The real Mercury has appeared by Rowen. Of course, no one was sure if she was real or not.  
"Now," she said, her voice echoing and coming from all directions. "try to guess where I really am."  
Tofu, Katrine, Nekko, and Mezonite all looked around at the eleven Mercury's . Then Nekko said "This is ridicules. QUICKSTRIKE!" After she said that, she started moving very fast. No one knew where she was, except Mercury. She turned invisible and stepped back, leaving an illusion. Nekko slashed right through it.  
"Nani! One of them has to be real!" she shouted.  
"Not necessarily." Mercury's voice came echoing again.  
"Let me try." Katrine said. "ICE SPRAY!"  
All of Mercury's illusions were hit, except for the real Mercury and her allies, because she shielded them.  
"Now for that shield of hers." Mezonite said, raising her hands so they were over her chest and gathering energy between her palms. Then she fired the energy. Mercury's shield held up until the attack was over, then it shattered.  
Before any damage could be inflected, the Sailors teleported away and took the Ronins with them.  
"Damm it! They're gone!" Mezonite said.  
"Queen Tishina won't be pleased." Tofu said.  
"She'll probably let Talpa have his way with us." Nekko said.  
"We should get back and report." Katrine said. They teleported back to face the Queen Tishina's wrath.  
  
****  
  
The Sailors and the Ronins re-appeared in front of the Hikawa Shrine.  
"How the heck did we get here?" Kento asked.  
"We teleported. How did you think?" Jupiter replied.  
"..." was all the Ronins had to say.  
"You can teleport?" Rowen asked, hoping Ami would answer.  
"Yes. It's really easy, if you have a way of accessing the power you need to do it." Ami said.  
Then the Senshi transformed back into regular clothes, and so did the Ronins. Then they walked to a closer restaurant and had their long-awaited lunch. Serena and Kento were very happy.  
  
************************************************  
The torture of waiting...  
  
Like my baddies? Natakoa and Sarah helped my come up with Queen Tishina, Tofu, and Nekko. I think I'm gonna have waaaaaaay too much fun writing this. I have chapter 3 written, and trust me, it's the shortest thing I've ever written. It only took a page and a half in my notebook!  
Gotta go now. It's 10:57 p.m., and I'm still finishing a Sprite. I'm ^really^ glad I don't get sugar rush. ;-)  
  
Katalinia  



	4. Chapter 3

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show.  
  
  
'Chapter 3'  
  
After lunch, they all went back to the Hikawa Shrine. The Ronins said that they had to call Mia, a friend of theirs. Darien felt a pang of something at the mention of Mia's name, but he couldn't really place it.  
Ryo was the one to call Mia, and this was the conversation.  
"Moshi, moshi."  
"Hey Mia, it's Ryo."  
"Your alright? Your not calling from a hospital, are you?"  
"No, I'm fine. We all are. What's up?"  
"Well, I left Yule here alone, and when I came back, he was unconscious. I took him to the hospital, and they said it was a concussion. It was bad enough to put him in a coma."  
"I think I know who might've done it. Mia, come to the Hikawa Shrine in Tokyo. The new enemy we have could attack."  
"Alright. I'll be right there."  
Then they hung up, and Ryo told the others what happened to Yuli. They all figured he was safe enough in the hospital and didn't think anything more of it. *authoress: Yup. I'm anti-Yuli. Little kids a pain in the ass, anyway.*  
Everyone slept over that night, and the next day Mia arrived. Everyone introduced themselves.  
Mia and Darien were staring at each other, with Ryo and Mia looking at the opposite boy/girl with jealous eyes. The other warriors failed to notice this because they were busy staring at the boy/girl they had a crush on. Mina stared at Cye, Rei at Sage, Lita at Kento, and Ami at Rowen. All of them, save for Mia and Darien, had a strange feeling that they new each other from some place.  
This was a secret that Byakuen knew, but wouldn't say even if he could...  
  
************************************************  
  
Is there more to Byakuen then meets the eye? What is happening to Serena, Darien, Ryo, and Mia? ^WHY^ doesn't anyone remember when they were two? Find out next time on 'Evil Destroyed'! ;-)  
  
Katalinia  
  



	5. Chapter 4, part 1

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Part 1  
  
  
The next day at lunchtime, all of the Ronins and Sailors were hungry, but they all wanted different foods. Rei and Sage both wanted Japanese. Mina and Cye wanted to go to a different place, but they weren't sure what it was called (or where it was...). Ami and Rowen just wanted sandwiches so they could go read. Darien and Mia both wanted Chinese, and Ryo and Serena said they didn't know (only because they wanted to follow Mia and Darien *authoress: FAT CHANCE!*). Lita offered to cook, but everyone had already made up their minds, so only Kento agreed to it. And Byakuen had just...kinda...umm...well...disappeared. (Or so everyone thought...) *long paragraph, wasn't it?*  
  
****  
  
Ami and Rowen had finished their sandwiches and were walking to the library. They were about a block away when a youma appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a centaur (What? I was thinking of Digimon a little at the time. You know, Centaurumon?), except the part that was supposed to be a man looked like a panther and the head was like a mans, except the eyes were holes and the skin was pink. *Authoress: What? I'm in a weird mood today. So sue me! *pauses to think* Gods, I'm using a lot of the color pink in this, and I HATE the color pink! I *must* be going insane!* Before Ami and Rowen could do anything, the youma's eyes glowed a light blue and shot out lasers. They both barely managed to jump away.  
The youma decided to go after Rowen, giving Ami the chance to transform.  
"Mercury Starlight Power!"  
"Eternal Snow Illusion!" she shouted. As she said this, snow and ice gathered around her. As she said 'illusion', she spread her arms and a blizzard of snow and ice launched at the youma. The attack froze it solid, and Mercury yelled: "Rowen! Armor up!"  
"Right." He said. "Armor of Strata...DAO INOCHI!" he armored up.  
Right after he did, the youma broke out the ice cage and said: "DIE!" *authoress: that is, by the way, pretty much the limit of it's vocabulary. ;-)* Then it launched an energy ball at Rowen. Mercury teleported in front of him and got her ice shield up right before the attack hit.  
Mercury then told Rowen: "After I jump up, attack the youma."  
"Okay." He replied.  
Mercury jumped up and Rowen fired his sure-kill. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" The attack hit the youma in the heart. Then Rowen looked up at Ami, and almost fell backward. ^SHE'S GOT WINGS!^ he thought. (and, in my p.o.v., she does have blue-tinted wings.)  
"ETERNAL ANGEL OF ICE!" she yelled, causing an angel of pure ice to appear. It charged at the youma. When it hit, the youma was completely frozen. Then the youma broke into 1,000 pieces. All before Ami ever hit the ground.  
She touched down next to Rowen. He turned to her with his mouth hanging open. ^Wide^ open. Ami put her hand under his chin and shut it. She kept her hand there while she asked: "What's wrong?"  
"Y...you...h...ha...have..." Rowen started.  
"Wings?" Ami finished for him. "Yes. Didn't except that, did you?"  
"No. But I like them."  
"Arigato."  
"Ano...can you...fly?" he asked.  
"Hoi. Why? Did you want to go for a ride?"  
"Uh...I never...well...um..." was all she got out of him.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said, slightly amused.  
"Before Rowen could do or say anything else, Ami had stepped behind him and put her arms around his waist. Then they were air born.  
"Wow!" was all Rowen could say.  
"The view is great, isn't it?' Ami said.  
"Yeah." Rowen agreed.  
They flew the whole rest of the way to an ally near the library. Mercury landed them there and the de-transformed.  
They walked into the library and found books they liked. Before he lost himself, Rowen thought ^That was amazin'!^  
  
****  
  
"What's this place called?" Sage asked.  
"It's called Ski no Miko. They've got some of the best food around." Rei answered.  
"Was this restaurant named after the legend of the Priestess of the Moon?"  
"That's what I've heard."  
They walked in silence for a while. Then they both froze.  
"Did you feel that, Sage?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah. Think we should change?" he replied.  
"Hoy. Mars Starlight Power!"  
"Armor of Halo...DAO CHI!"  
After they transformed, a very ugly youma appeared behind them. They turned around just as it appeared. It had pink-ish, black-ish skin and six arms.  
"Lets not give it the chance to attack." Sage said. "Thunder...Bolt...CUT!" he said, attacking the youma. It was hurt really bad, and didn't have a chance to counter-attack, because Mars did.  
She jumped up and her red-tinted wings appeared. When Sage saw this, he had much the same reaction as Rowen, except he kept his mouth shut and his eyes got huge.  
"Eternal Angel of Fire!" she yelled, causing an angel of fire to appear. It charged at the youma. When it hit, it burned the youma to dust.  
Mars landed and saw Sage staring at her with amazement written all over his face. Then he stuttered "Y...you...h...have...w...wi...wings?"  
"Hoi. Pretty cool, huh?"  
"Can you...fly?"  
"Yeah, but we're really close to the restaurant, so it'd be kinda pointless."  
"Think you could give me a ride sometime?"  
"Sure."  
With that, they changed back into normal clothes and went to Ski no Miko.  



	6. Chapter 4, part 2

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Part 2  
  
  
"See anything that looks good, Cye?" Mina asked.  
"No. Why don't we just go back and I'll cook something?" Cye offered.  
"You can cook?" at Cye's nod, she said: "Sure! It's a lot better then walking around town all day."  
They started walking back to the temple. They were about halfway there when a youma/youja appeared. It looked like a female Roman Gladiator. She/it had a broadsword and a shield, and her armor looked more like a metal dress that covered the bare basics. She had dark blue hair and light blue, metallic-water skin and her armor, sword, and shield were teal. Her eyes were a few shades lighter then her body.  
"What the...?" Mina and Cye said at the same time.  
"So, like, you're the ones I'm, like, supposed to destroy! Like, this'll be ^tons^ of fun!" the youma said, sounding like a beach bimbo.  
"I think we should transform." Mina said. "Venus Starlight Power!"  
"Armor of Torrent...DAO SHIN!"  
"Like, wow! I, like, totally ^love^ your outfit! Can I, like, have it after I, like, destroy you?" the youma/youja asked Venus.  
"Hmm, let me think about that for a minute." Venus said, signaling to Cye to attack the youma, which he did.  
"Super Wave...Smasher!"  
The attack hit the impatient youma head-on and left her with half a sword and he middle showing.  
"Uh! Like, that wasn't any fair!" it wailed.  
The Venus jumped up and he orange-ish-yellowish tinted wings appeared. She yelled "Eternal Angle of Love!" This caused an orange-yellow angle to appear and charge at the youma/youja. It was instantly evaporated.  
Cye was staring at Venus dumbfounded when she landed.  
"Don't tell me." Venus said. "You weren't expecting me to have wings, were ya?"  
Cye stammered a little before saying "N...no."  
"Wanna go for a ride? It'd e easier to fly back to the temple."  
Cye stammered a little more, then said a clear 'yes' before he could stop himself. Before he could stop Venus, she stepped behind him, put he arms around his waist and told him to hang on.  
"Wow." was all Cye could barely get out.  
"Great view, isn't it?" Mina said.  
Cye nodded, and the flight continued in quietness.  
When they got to the temple, they found Jupiter and Kento standing outside. They looked a little more then roughed up. Jupiter's skirt was torn half ways off, and her boots looked like Mars' used to. There was also a diagonal slash on her uniform over her right breast. The fabric didn't go low enough to show anything, though.  
Kento's helmet had been knocked off and was laying a few feet away. His weapon was in three (you know how it folds out, right?), and the pointy part (I don't know what it's called!) was cracked. They were also breathing hard.  
"What do you think happened to them?" Cye asked.  
"Dunno. We'd better go ask." Venus replied.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Lita and Kento walked to the kitchen inside the temple.  
"So, what are you hungry for, Kento?" Lita asked.  
"Hmm...How about...sushi?" Kento said, hoping that he could have a little seafood before Cye got back.  
"Okay. You know, Kento, you sound like you haven't had sushi for years."  
"That's because I haven't had any for the past year. Cye hates seafood and refuses to even look at it."  
"Well, today's your lucky, pal. You happen to be looking at a master chief."  
"Really? I feel so honored." Kento said sarcastically.  
"If you make fun of me, I won't cook." Lita said teasingly.  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."  
Just then, there was a very loud bang outside. When Kento and Lita went to investigate, they found an...um...er...thing. It was just a really big pinkish-purplish blob. *me, again: Here I go again with the pink thing...*  
"Eh...what ^is^ that?" Kento asked. He and Lita looked a little on the confused side.  
"glarble glarb glurg." Were the sounds that came as Kento's answer.  
"Wha...?" They both said.  
The glob thing turned over, reviling that it had a face, kind of. Well, it had bright blue eyes placed at...interesting...angles. It's mouth was more like a wide, closed slit that went half way around the...er...it.  
"I said: I am Blobby! I will destroy you!'" *guess who?: That thing's getting weird even for! And that says ^a lot^!*  
"Think we should transform?" Lita asked.  
"I don't think it'd hurt." Kento replied. "Armor of Hardrock...DAO GI!"  
"Jupiter Starlight Power!"  
"Oh, lights and lightning. I'm so not impressed." Blobby said.  
"Really? Well, let's se how ya like this!" Kento said, then yelled: "Iron Rock CRUSHER!" The ground tore a part and hurled itself at 'Blobby'.  
"Yeah!" Lita said, launching her own attack. "Eternal thunder Dragon!" Jupiter's thunder dragon flew at 'her', it's power magnified ten times due to her being an Eternal Sailor now.  
The attacks hit almost at the same time. Unfortunetly, 'Blobby' was...well...interestingly designed. When the attacks hit, they bounced back at Kento and Lita, leaving them a little more then roughed up. And a couple of trees with large, deep dent's in them. Kento's helmet had been knocked off his head, and his armor had various burn and scratch marks. Lita's ball-thing-on-her-arm was gone, leaving her shoulder exposed. Her fuku looked terrible. Her skirt was torn half off, her knee-high boots looked more like Mars' used to look like, and there was a slash in her uniform over her right breast. It didn't go low enough to show anything, thought.  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Lita growled.  
"Yeah." Kento growled.  
"Oh. Whatcha gonna do? I'll deflect any of your attacks. You're too weak to do anything but stand there." 'Blobby' said in her New York-ish accent.  
"We'll see." Lita said. "Kento, I need you to stand back a little." Kento did so, but wondered why.  
He soon found out. Lita jumped up and her green-tinted wings appeared. She yelled: "Eternal Angel of Thunder!", causing an angel-like-energy-person-thing to appear. It charged at the youma and destroyed it.  
Lita landed next to Kento. They were both watching the spot where 'Blobby' was expecting her to come back at any minute. Lita was breathing hard because of all the power she had put into her attack.  
"I think I know how to make sure she's gone." Kento said, then yelled: "Iron Rock...CRUSHER!" The ground tore apart and hurled itself at the place 'Blobby' had been. The end result: a big hole in the ground in front of the Hikawa Shrine. Now they were both breathing hard.  
"Rei's not gonna be happy about that." came a voice from above. They looked up and found Cye and Venus. Venus came down and grounded them both. Venus and Jupiter's wings disappeared.  
"What happened here?" Cye asked. Then they both relayed their stories. After they finished, Kento's stomach growled and they de-transformed and went inside so Lita could make...um...pepperoni and black olive pizza! *authoress: Yeah! My favorite combo!*  



	7. Chapter 4, part 3

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Part 3  
  
  
"Oh! Where'd they go?" Serena asked.  
"I don't know. They were right in front of us a minute ago!" Ryo replied.  
Ryo and Serena were very bust. They were (keyword: WERE) following Mia and Darien around. But they lost them. Now they were looking for them. They weren't having much success. Little did they know their success was about to go waaaaaaaaaay further downhill.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" random person screamed.  
"Oh, great." Serena and Ryo said. They ducked inside an all and transformed. *Handy, ain't they?"  
"Eternal Moon Power!"  
"Armor of Wildfire...DAO JIN!"  
They came back out of the ally to where the youma was attacking. Then their jaws went about six feet under. *NOT literally!* ^This^ time, the youma resembled a male stripper *for the love of all that's holy, DO NOT ASK!* with one small, little, tiny-tiny, minute, microscopic, tinse-wincey, lil' small difference: It was a bright, neon pink-and-purple-and-blue skeleton with neon black hair! *authoress: ^smiling proudly^ Yup! My ultimate creation! If ya thought this one's a dozy, just wait until the next one! ^several people run away scared shitless^*  
"What the heck is that thing!?" Ryo asked but didn't really want to know.  
Just then, Katrine appeared. She didn't attack, though.  
"This is going to sound crazy, but...PLEASE DESTORY THAT ANNOINING LITTLE...THING!"  
Serena and Ryo were now very confused.  
"Hey, bay-be! How about you and me goin' at it, huh?" the youma/freak-show said in a fake Elvis accent.  
"Eww! Discussing!" the ladies said.  
Ryo decided to attack before he did anything inappropriate.  
"Su En Zan!" *That's 'Flare Up Now', for those who don't know the Japanese*  
The attack hit the youma/freak-show hard, and it, literally, fell to pieces.  
"Mah hair!" he said, still using that obviously fake, really annoying Elvis accent.  
"Wait 'til you feel this, freak." Eternal Sailor Moon said. "Silver Crystal Therapy Kiss!" Then there was no more skeleton-male-stripper-butt-flippin'-ugly-youma-freak-show anymore.  
"FINALLY! HE'S GONE!" Katrine said before disappearing.  
"Oo-kay. That was weird." Ryo said.  
"Uh...yeah. Shall we continue looking for Darien and Mia?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go." Ryo agreed.  
The de-transformed and continued their search.  



	8. Chapter 4, part 4

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Part 4  
  
  
Mia and Darien were walking towards the library, hoping to meet Ami and Rowen to have some intelligent conversation.  
That wasn't going to happen. Right in front of them, a youma appeared. It had bright pink skin, and was clothed in a floor-length, sleeveless, black dress. She had neon blue hair and bright yellow eyes. Her hair went to some where in the middle of her back. I f she hadn't been a youma, she could've had any man she wanted, except for the circus colors she sported.  
"Hum, yes. These are the two I was sent for." she said in a seductive voice.  
Then she reached into an invisible pocket in her dress and pulled out a compact. She opened it and blew on the dust. It made everyone but Mai, Darien and the youma pass out.  
"Now, I can deal with you tow." It said.  
Darien transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to beat her. He wasn't strong enough.  
Mia was scared witless, but wasn't showing t. She didn't really know what to do.  
"What do you want with us?" Darien asked.  
"It's simple, really." the youma said. "We're just going to use you as hostages. I can't, however, guarantee what will happen to you after those Sailor Wenches and Ronin Rats surrender."  
Then, without any warning, she launched a black ball of energy at Darien and Mia. It probably would have killed Mia and seriously injured Darien, had a white-armor-clad man not blocked it with a shield.  
The man had his face guard down, but he had tan skin and pitch-black hair. His armor was much like Ryo's, except where Ryo's was red, this man's was white, and where Ryo's was white, his was a light, silvery-gold. He had two sets of katina's, one set on his back like Ryo's the other set on his waist. (like Sekhmet's, only minus one on both sides.)  
"Are you alright?" he asked Mia and Darien in a deep, growling, yet strangely gentle voice.  
"Yes, but..." Darien started, but was cut off with a curt 'good'.  
"Wh...who are you?" the youma asked, startled.  
"My name," the stranger said. "is Byakuen. I wear the Armor of the Tiger."  
"B...By...Byakuen?" Mia stuttered, shocked. Then she fainted, and Darien barely managed to catch her.  
"You're interfering. Leave, or else." the youma threatened Byakuen.  
"Give me your best shot." Byakuen challenged. Before she could, though, he pulled out the two katana's on his back and crossed them in front of him. Then he yelled: "Tiger Blizzard!"  
A huge blast of snow and energy was hurled at the youma, and froze and destroyed it instantly.  
Byakuen put his swords back and turned his attention to Mia, who was out cold, and Darien, who had gotten out of his Tuxedo Kamen form.  
"I have much to tell you. You should get back to the temple. I'll be waiting." Byakuen said, disappearing.  
People started to wake up, and sirens could be heard in the distance.  
"I think I'll do the same." Darien said to himself, picking up Mia, jumped onto the nearest building and heading towards the temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAY! I CAN TALK AGAIN! This is the end of chapter four. It was a little long. Did you like all my pretty little youma's? (random person: "They weren't pretty! They were flippin' messed up, ya weirdo!") Ignore that person. They don't know what they're talking about.  
Ja until the next chapter!  
  
~~Katalinia~~  



	9. Chapter 5

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mina, Cye, Lita, Kento, Serena, Ryo, Darien, and Mia were all at the temple. So was Byakuen, taking a catnap in the shade. They were waiting for Rei and Sage to get back from Ski no Miko and Ami and Rowen to get back from the library.  
Just then, Rei, Ami, Sage and Rowen came up the steps. They all discreetly glanced at Byakuen because they had been told the whole story via the Scouts communicators.  
"So," Mina started. "What do we do now?"  
"I don't know." Darien replied. "All that man said to do was be here."   
^You're right.^ said a voice in their heads.  
The Scouts and Ronins were instantly on alert. "Who's there?" Lita, Kento, Rei and Sage said.  
^Look over where the tiger was.^ the voice said. They all looked over and saw....Byakuen! one thought ran through all twelve heads. ^Huh...?^  
"What kind of a trick is this?" Ryo asked, as confused as everyone else.  
^No trick, Ryo. It's me.^ the voice said. ^I am Byakuen of the Tiger. My armor is what has kept me alive all these years. Also what has kept me in this form.^  
"That tiger of yours, Byakuen," Ami started. "has a human form?"  
^Yes, Solder of Mercury, I do.^ the voice, Byakuen, said.  
Before any further question were raised, though, Byakuen was covered in a white glow. His form began to shift. His legs and arms lengthened. The fur became tanned skin. The white light circled around him in the shape of cherry blossoms, forming a white and gold sub-armor, then armor. The four katina's appeared in their stealth's, multi-colored gems glittering on the hilts. There were sapphires, rubies, diamonds, jades, and emeralds; and onyx and topaz in so many different colors.  
His helmet formed last, white cherry blossoms circling his face, blocking any clear view of his face except for his tan skin. He had shoulder-length black hair hanging down, cut very much like the Ancient's. The helmet formed, and the face guards retreated, revealing a handsome young face. A face that, oddly, resembled Ryo's. Except for his eyes, deep brown as the earth after a rain.  
They all stared, the Sailors and Mia blushing, Darien getting a little jealous, and the Ronins wondering why they hadn't known about this, and just how powerful Byakuen was now.  
"There is much explaining to be done." Byakuen said, glowing white and starting to disappear. There was an impossibly bright flash, and when the blinding light had cleared, there weren't any people.  
  
******  
  
"My, what an interesting turn of events." a shadowed queen said from her throne. The man next to her throne frowned, wondering how the dammed tiger hadn't done this a year ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes, Byakuen now has a human form. This story has changed a lot since I started planning and writing it in my head. But it's turning out very good. Ja until next time!  
  
~~Katalinia~~  



	10. Chapter 6

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Sailors and Ronins were laying on a cave floor. Rowen held Ami close, as did Sage with Rei, Cye with Mina, Kento with Lita, Ryo with Serena, and Darien with Mia. Byakuen stood over them, watching them sleep.  
^When they awaken, they're going to have a whole lot of questions.^ Byakuen thought.  
Ami and Rowen were seeing and hearing a time long ago in a library, before any parents were divorced.  
Rei and Sage saw themselves at a temple, meditating in front of a huge fire.  
Mina and Cye were at a beach, before a big move.  
Lita and Kento were at a restaurant, watching little kids talk.  
Serena and Ryo were at a hospital, waiting for a parent.  
Mia and Darien didn't dream of their lives now, but the lives of 1,000 years ago, in the Silver Millennium. They had been distant lovers, but thought that it was a sister and brother thing.  
They wouldn't be awake for a while, even after the dreams finished. Which was good for Byakuen, because he had to tell Darien and Mia something. He went into a meditative state and entered their dreams.  
  
****  
  
Blackness. All around. They couldn't see. I was all black. All they could see was the other person.  
"Where are we?" Mia asked.  
"I...I don't know." Darien replied.  
There was a sudden burst of white light. Then they were in a grove full of cherry blossom trees in full bloom. It was raining blossoms. They were all white, and every so often, there was a tree that had golden blossoms. When the blossoms hit the ground, they changed colors: the white turning blues, greens, oranges, and yellows, and the gold either stayed as it was or turned silver or black or red.  
"Welcome." came a male voice form a tree with gold and white and black-silver blossoms.  
"Who's there?" Darien asked, though quietly so as not to disturb the peace and tranquility and serenity of the grove.  
"It's only me." came the voice again, only this time Byakuen appeared in front of the tree.  
"What is this place?" Mia asked, transfixed.  
"This is my garden." Byakuen replied.  
"Oh. It...it's beautiful." Mia said.  
"Thank you. But I didn't bring you here just to admire it."  
"Then why else?" Darien asked.  
"You have been given back the better part of your memories of the Silver Millennium, correct?" he started.  
"Yes." Darien said, thinking that he knew what Byakuen was getting at.  
"And you, Mia?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. But you must promise me that you won't tell the other Ronins or Sailors."  
"But why...?" Mia started, interrupted by both Darien and Byakuen.  
"Because they have to remember for themselves."  
"Oh."  
Just then, a wind started. It blew the cherry blossoms in a circle around the tree and Byakuen.  
"It is time for you to leave. You will wake up soon." he said as everything started to blur and fade out. Then everything was black again, but no one was there to notice.  
****  
In the cave, Byakuen woke from his trance. He looked around and found everyone asleep. It was dark out, and the black sky was littered with stars. The snow outside was undisturbed, looking like a thick sheet of cotton covered in glitter.  
He heard the sounds of people waking. Looking over, he saw Rowen, still holding Ami, and Ami, still using Rowen's chest as a pillow, waking up. He smiled slightly, looking foreword to what he know would happen.  
Ami's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was blew. Then she realized it was fabric. She glanced up just as Rowen's eyes opened. They were both a little groggy (unusual for Ami), so it took them a minute to figure out how they were positioned on the ground.  
After they did, they both turned bright red and jumped up and away from each other. Rei and Sage did the same soon after. Lita and Kento made faces before they did, and Mina and Cye turned into Christmas tree light bulbs before thy jumped away, still blushing in an unnamed shade of red.  
Byakuen chuckled. He couldn't help it. They all looked like little kids. Several other chuckles came, and he looked over to find Serena, Mia, Darien, and Ryo sitting up and watching the others. They all looked very amused by this.  
^Byakuen?^ he heard Ryo in his head. While this made him wonder, he answered.  
^Yes, Ryo?^  
^Was I supposed to remember all that?^ (Ano...Ryo got all his past-life memories back, too, 'kay?)  
^I'm not sure. But there's really nothing we can do about it. Please don't tell the others, though. They...^  
^...must remember on their own. I know. Don't worry, my friend.^  
^All right. Now, I must do the hard part.^ Byakuen ended the conversation.  
"Are you all finished blushing?" he asked the other warriors.  
"We. Are. Not. Blushing." Sage and Kento said at the same time, annoyed at being accused of that.  
"Very well, then. Now, would you care to talk about your dreams?"  
"..." was what was heard as they all stared at him, wondering how the heck he know about those.  
"That's what I thought." Byakuen said, both amused by their expressions and annoyed by their unwillingness to talk. "Well, then. Let's see...Mina! Cye! You two get to start talking first. Don't argue. Just talk. After you're finished, Kento and Lita will share. Then Rei and Sage, then Rowen and Ami. Don't ask questions. Just talk."  
They all sighed, but Mina and Cye started.  
**Basically, you can put the prologue in here, 'cuz that's what their dreams were. Re-read it if you forgot.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, Hi, again. How do you like it so far? I think it's turning out good. Be warned, though. I'll probably have a fight in the next chapter. That may or may not result in the use of one of my messed up youma's or use of my generals. See ya next time!  
  
~~Katalinia~~  



	11. Chapter 7

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After the Sailors and Ronins had finished, everyone sat in silence for a while. They were al thinking about their dreams from the past, their crush, and when the heck did Byakuen get an armor, anyway? (I know you want to know, too...)  
After a few more minutes of the ponderous silence, Rei, Sage, and Byakuen all sensed something evil approaching, which they of course told the others, and Serena and Ryo ordered everyone to transform/armor up.  
They all ran outside and found a gigantic snowball, a gigantic fireball, and a bolt of lightning wit legs, arms, and a face. All three had neon electric red eyes.  
All of the warriors looked towards the bushes by the cave where the authoress is writing.  
"Kat, if you ever got sued, you'd have a great shot at the insanity plea." Rowen said to Katalinia (the authoress).  
"What?"  
"Kat, look at the generals and youma's you've created." Ami said.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So you belong in a room with padded walls wearing a strait jacket." Kento said.  
"Ha, ha. Very funny."  
"Listen, just....stop, that's s-t-o-p, with the youma's for a while, alright?" Serena, Ryo, Darien and Mia pleaded.  
"Oh, alright. After I...er...you destroy these youma, I'll stop for a while. Promise."  
"Thank you!" everyone chorused.  
"Can I get back to my story, now?"  
"Yeah. I guess." everyone mumbled.  
"Arigato!"  
And now, without further ado, the rest of my story! *people cower in fear*  
The lightning bolt with legs, arms, and a face then spoke. "I am Lightning!" it said in a crackling voice "My friends and I will vanquish you! Muahahahaha!"  
"Duh, yeah." The fireball said, sounding like an idiotic cartoon character. "We're gonna blow you to pieces and den we'll hug you and squeeze you and..."  
"Shayddup, George!" the snowball said.  
"Duh, make me, Fred!" George said. (Sorry, but I couldn't resist.)  
"Break it up, you two!" Lightning said. "We're supposed to be destroying those little twerps!"  
The Sailor's and Ronin's, by the way, were staring dumbfounded at the squabbling duo/trio. If they had been people, they all would've found this situation funny. But the youma's probably had lots of firepower, and the scenery was too beautiful to be destroyed.  
The youma's continued fighting, covertly powering up attacks, while our hero's continued watching. Just then, someone shouted: "Thunder Storm Destruction!"  
A large mass of thunder and energy came hurling at the three youma's, affection all but the lightning bolt. Then, form behind, another voice called out: "Tsunami Storm Destruction!"  
Yet another large mass, this time of water and energy, was hurled at all three of the youma. The water and thunder seemed to merge, and all the youma's screamed in pain.  
Byakuen, seeing a golden opportunity, pulled out two of his katina's and attacked: "Tigers Rage!"  
He raised his katina's above his head and slashed them down. Huge masses of energy and power flew at the youma's, destroying them the second it touched them.  
All of the warriors looked around, trying to find the source of the thunder and water attacks, but seeing no one.  
"Maybe we should go back." Darien and Ryo said at the same time, glancing at each other briefly.  
"They're right." Ami agreed. "If the people who launched those attacks are on our side, they'll help us again."  
They all agreed, and in a flash of white and gold light, the Senshi and Ronins were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooohh! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I hate these too, but it seemed a good place to end. Who are these mysterious helpers? When did Byakuen get a human form and armor? Is the authoress insane?  
Well, the last question you'll have to decide, but the rest will be answered in the story. Ja!  
~~Katalinia~~  
  
Yes, I have been watching a lot of Digimon. Dang that guy with all the questions at the end!  



	12. Chapter 8

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The lake in the center of the thickly treed grove was perfectly still and crystal clear. You could see the fish swimming in the lake, which seemed too deep for an inland lake.  
A girl stood on a rock that was in the lake, a few meters away from shore. She wore a sailor fuku and carried a trident, which seemed to be made of blue liquid silver with the way the sun was hitting it. The rest of the girl's features were shadowed.  
"Are you sure it was right to help them?" another girl asked. She also wore a fuku, but she had a no datchi attacked to her back. Both of the girls had braided hair, but the first had longer.  
"No." the first replied. "But I have a feeling that if we hadn't stepped in, the youma would have attacked. I know of tow they would have taken, but who knows about the rest."  
"You're right. I'd hate to see any of them captured. That...that...wench almost had the outers warlords, and Kayura killed."  
"And almost turned the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet evil again. Not to mention trying to corrupt Galixia with the Chaos again. And mastering the Chaos."  
"If only we could find Cosmos, the Sailor Star lights and their princess. Then we could heal the others and we might have more of a chance." the first girl said wistfully.  
"Don't worry, Lee-chan. There will be a way. Even if we must die finding it."  
"I hope so, Mi-chan. Because otherwise, our lives will be sacrificed for nothing."  
The two girls stood in silence for a few moments, both gazing at the lake in deep thought.  
"Lee-chan?" the second girl, 'Mi-chan', said.  
"Hoi?"  
"What are you planning on doing with the other Senshi and Ronins? Endymon-sama and Miari-sama's powers need to be re-surfaced, and we must tell them about Katrine, Nekko, and Tofu, and probably even Mezonite. And then, there is the matter of Byakuen. There is the chance, however slim, that he'll tell them too soon."  
"I know, Mi-chan." 'Lee-chan' told the other girl. "I'll have to visit with Byakuen. You'll have to leave most of these matters to me."  
"Alright."  
"Come on. We need to prepare for the next couple of days. I don't look foreword to them."  
"Me nether." 'Mi-chan' said, as they walked away into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who are these mysterious girls? Why do they act so much like Uranus and Neptune did? And what art they preparing for? Answers in the next few chapter, 'kay?  
  
~~Katalinia~~  
  
P.S.- wench- an offensive word for a young woman. No, the referred IS NOT a prostitute.  



	13. Chapter 9

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Sailor's Water and Thunder, Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu, and if I decide to screw with Talpa, I'm sorry to the people who made this show, and also sorry for messing with Byakuen.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Byakuen was in his loaned room in Rei's temple. He and the other Ronins had squeezed into one room for a few reasons. One being that Rei's grandfather had a selective memory, and another was a very jealous Chad. What Byakuen didn't know was that he was about to get a visitor.  
  
****  
  
Byakuen walked through the forest of cherry blossoms. He walked until he came to a clearing. In this clearing was, normally, a meadow filled with fresh, thigh-high green grass, and scattered all over were different colored flowers. Of course, that was normally.  
After Byakuen cleared the trees, he froze in shock. In place of the meadow, there was an impossibly deep, crystal-clear lake. The lake stretched all around the circle of the meadow, except for where Byakuen stood. There was an outcropping of a few large rocks/boulders that were placed like stepping stones in front of him. On one farthest out, there was a girl in a Sailor fuku. She carried a trident and had braided hair that went to about the middle of her thigh. Any other details were shadowed, but Byakuen knew who she was.  
"S...Sailor Water?" he said, not sure if he really wanted it to be true.  
"Yes, Byakuen. It's me. I have come to ask you something." the girl, Sailor Water, said in a smooth, calm voice.  
"Not a favor, I hope."  
"No. I need you to promise me that you won't tell any of the Sailors of Ronins of their pasts."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"That's not a very good answer."  
"I'm sorry, Kuen-chan. I can't tell you my reasons yet. Just promise me."  
"Alright, Lee-chan. I promise. I know you'll eventually tell me your reasons."  
"Arigato, Kuen-chan." Sailor Water said as the dream world they were in started to fade.  
"Your welcome, Lee-chan." Byakuen said as they disappeared.  
  
****  
  
Byakuen opened his eyes. The sun was just beginning to rise, so he guessed that only Sage, if he wasn't too exhausted, would be up.  
^So, Sailor Water has been awakened. That means that Sailor Thunder has been as well. I wonder what those tow know that we don't...^  
  
*Back at that cave...*  
  
"So, did you reach him?" 'Mi-chan', or Sailor Thunder, asked Sailor Water.  
"Yes. He promised he wouldn't. I just hope he doesn't slip up." Water said. "Did you get the stones? All of them?"  
"Yes, and I managed to find the Jewel of Life as well." Thunder replied.  
"Good. It's almost time for our plan to go into action." Water said, glancing at her friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Geeze, that took a while to get typed. I write all of this in a notebook and then type it, and I tend to write more then I type. However, this is the last chapter I've written as of late, so I'm not sure when chapter 10 will get out, especially since I've got this idea of doing a fic with Genni (as a YOUNG, cute man) with SOMEBODY. I'm not sure who yet. Well, anyways, hope you're enjoying all this!  
  
~~Katalinia~~  
  



	14. 

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Sailor's Water and Thunder, Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu. I also own Byakuen, Black Blaze, and Talpa's form's that I screwed with. I think that's it.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Hey, Byakuen. What's up?" Ryo asked him, seeing the worried, pensive look on his face.  
"Nothing." he replied, not convincing the Ronins, Rei, or even her crows Phebos and Demenos. They both cawed at him.  
"Oh, be quiet!" he told them. He could talk to them because they also had human forms as the Princess of Mars' guardians.  
Just then, the rest of the Sailors, Mia (who ^insisted^ on staying with Ami) and Darien came up the steps. They walked up to the others and said all the "Hi"s.  
They were all in for a surprise before their meeting, though. When Serena had gotten there, she said 'hi' to all of them, then went over to sit down. Ryo went up to her and kissed her square on the lips. Serena kissed him back, too.  
Everyone else stared. Mia and Darien had gotten a little pale, and Mia looked to be boarding on breaking down in tears or exploding at Ryo. (The later being the funnier.)  
Then, from behind them, came the sound of two girls giggling. They all turned and all the guy's blushed. These were two very pretty girls.  
Both had black hair in braids, but on, who was shorter by just centimeters, had naturally tanned skin and brown eyes. Her hair, which let down only went to about mid-back, was only braided halfway down, then was hung in a ponytail. She wore black bell-bottoms that had dark green strips zigzagging a little on the sides of the legs. She had on a lighter green tank top that showed her belly button. Or would have, if it wasn't for the blue, gold-spotted, waist length leather jacket she had on. She also wore a silver chain on her neck with a green lightning bolt charm.  
The other girl wore dark blue blue jeans. There wasn't any design on them, but there was a hole in the left knee. She also wore a tank top that was the same as the other girls, except that was blue. She had a thigh-length black leather jacket that was worn open, the tie's hanging at her sides and the sleeves covering half of her hands. She, too, had a silver chain around her neck, only the Japanese symbol for water dangled there. Her black hair was completely braided, and the braid reached to about her mid-thigh. She had green eyes that were like a cat's and very pale skin.  
"Can I help you, ladies?" Rei asked politely, hoping they'd leave soon. She had a few questions to ask Serena. Sage was also hoping they'd go so he could...talk...to Ryo.  
"Now that you mention it," the first girl said, but couldn't finish because wanted to know names.  
So, the Sailors and Ronins went through theirs. (I ain't writtin' ^THAT^ again!) Then the girls introduced themselves.  
"My name is Ho-ogi Katalee." the green-eyed girl said. "But everyone calls me Kat."  
"I'm Shido Arizona. Most people call me Ari, though."  
"It's nice to meet you." they all said.  
"Now, the reason that we are here." Kat said. Then: "Water Starlight Power!"  
She was surrounded by water and energy, and when it cleared, reviled her in a Super Sailor fuku. The skirt and collar were both a shade of aquamarine, and the bows were the shade of the Caribbean Sea. The broach on her bow was heart-shaped, and had the symbol for water engraved on it. Her tiara jewel was the same color as her bows, and her boots were like Uranus', only the color of her skirt. She also carried a trident that looked to be made of ice.  
"Thunder Starlight Power!" Ari shouted, and was surrounded by lightning bolts and energy. When it cleared, it revealed her to be in a fuku like the others, only her skirt, collar, and boots were forest green, her bows a lighter green, the broach on her chest had a lightning bolt, and she carried a no-datchi.  
Everyone but Byakuen (who had that 'okay, now two and two comes to four' look) stared dumbfounded for a few second, then said in allusion: "Who the heck are you?"  
"My name is Sailor Water." the sailor standing where Kat had stood said.  
"And I'm Sailor Thunder." the other said.  
"Y...you're Sailor Senshi?" Serena said, in a mild state of shock.  
"Yes, Princess, we are." Water addressed her, being very formal.  
"Strange." Ami started. "I don't remember anything about you two. Were you part of the Silver Millennium?"  
"Of course." Thunder replied.  
"Then why don't we remember you?" Rei asked, confused.  
"You will, in time. I promise." Water said. "But we have more important matters to attend to."  
"What..." Rowen started, but couldn't finish as all of the warriors had the sensation of being completely submerged in breathable water and darkness.  
  
****  
  
Byakuen awoke. He was on a stone surface face down. There was a fire nearby, but he still felt soaked to the bone and cold.  
"That's because you ^are^ soaked to the bone and cold, Kuen-chan."  
"Shut up, Lee-chan. And for once in your life don't read my mind." Byakuen told her.  
He heard giggles from the entrance and, finishing sitting up, glanced over at Thunder. He sighed and turned to the fire.  
A few minutes later, the other Sailors and Ronins woke up.  
"Yes, you are back at that cave." Thunder said before anyone asked.  
"Oh, no! You two! You ^are^ real!" Rei suddenly exclaimed as both she and Sage got looks of horror on their faces. They were quickly followed by Ami, Rowen, Cye and Lita, with Cye and Lita cluing in Mina and Kento; who seemed to be a little....out of it. Mia, Darien, Serena, and Ryo, who happened to like these two girls, where laughing themselves silly at the others. Water and Thunder just smiled.  
"I see you now remember us." Water said.  
"We weren't quite ^that^ bad." Thunder said.  
"Oh, yes. You ^SIX^ were!" everyone but Serena, Ryo, Darien, Mia, Water, and Thunder shouted.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Princess Rei and Lord Sage were walking towards the gazebo where they would meet the other royals. They had already met with Princess Ami and Lord Rowen, and they all suspected that Princess Mina and Lord Cye were already at the gazebo with Princess Lita and Lord Kento.  
They presently reached the place and walked in. The had all sat down when....  
"Raining Thunder!"  
The Senshi and Ronins were soaked to the bone and had little burn marks all over their clothes.  
"Kathalee." all the guys said/growled/yelled.  
"Aramianna." all the girls said/growled/yelled.  
The two in question came around the bend, looking as innocent as babies.  
"Oh, my. What happened to you guys?" Kathalee, better known as Kat, asked.  
"Yeah, you all look terribly wet and uncomfortable and very, very, angry." Aramianna, or Ari, said.  
"Why you little..." Kento started, but was cut off by Serenity's 'There you two are!'.  
"Ryo and Endy wanted to train a little with you, Kat; and Miari and I really need to talk to you, Ari."  
"Okay!" the duo said, teleporting away with Serenity and leaving eight soaked, slightly burned, royally pissed guardians.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"You're ^still^ sore about that?" Thunder said.  
"Better believe it." Mina replied. "That was my best and prettiest dress."  
"Mina, I hate to rain on your parade, but ^ALL^ of your dresses looked ^EXACTLY^ the same." Water said.  
"No they weren't!"  
"Whatever."  
Byakuen grunted, sighed, and glared daggers at Water, hoping she'd get the message. When she didn't respond, he thought to her: ^KAT! I know you brought us here for another reason, and I'd like to know what it is!^  
^Oh, alright. Don't be such a crab-ass.^ Kat replied mentally, and earned another death glare from Byakuen.  
"Well, since you all know who we are," several people winced in fear. "and we all know who you are," Water was celebrity talking slowly, and if looks could kill, she'd be being killed for the third time in 10 minutes. "I'll tell you what you don't know." she grinned like a Cheshire cat, but got everyone's attention.  
"Thunder Guard." Thunder whispered, creating a shield at the cave's entrance and sitting by Water. They both de-transformed and then started their tail. (No, not 'tail' like a kitty's tail, 'tail' like a story.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah! I finally finished typing this chapter! I just have to type 3 more to catch up to myself!  
Sorry this took so long. I'll try and get the next one out, but no guarantee when, kay?  
  
~~Katalinia~~  
  



	15. Chapter 11

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Sailor's Water and Thunder, Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu. I also own Byakuen, Black Blaze, and Talpa's form that I screwed with. I think that's it.  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kat closed her eyes, and then everyone seemed to be in a pool of breathable water, only they were on the moon near the palace.  
"Princess Serenity, did you know that your mother had a twin sister?" Kat started, not opening her eyes nor waiting for an answer. "Her name was Tishina. Sere was almost an exact replica of her mother, as was Tish, except for one difference, you never would have been able to tell them apart: Their eyes. Serenity's were a lovely silvery-blue, but Tishina's were green, and reminded people of a cat.  
"However, Tishina was the second-born twin, and therefore second in line for the throne. She really didn't mind that much, but all everyone talked about was Serenity. The queen tried so hard, but hadn't been expecting two heirs. When she died on the twin's sixteenth birthday, everyone but Serenity, now the Queen of the Moon, believed that she had been the cause of the late queen's death, and begged the current one, out of fear for her safety, for the princess to be imprisoned.  
"Queen Serenity couldn't do that to her own sister, though, and she told her to go to Earth." At this point, Kat opened her eyes. They now saw Elysion, and Princess Tishina appearing on the outskirts. A young man, who looked much like Darien, only with a lighter complexion and dark brown eyes.  
"Miss Kat, isn't that..." Darien started, but was interrupted by Kat saying: "Yes, Endymon, that is your father."  
"Now, the young Prince Diamond, no, not that one, and the Princess fell madly in love with each other, and they kept no secrets. So, naturally, when Diamond told her he was engaged to Lady Desemerada, your mother, Tishina was heart-broken.  
"However, since Diamond didn't fall in love with Desemerada until many years later, they gave themselves to each other. Quite often, actually. Even after the Prince married and became King. Even after you, Endymon, were born. Unintentionally, though, Tishina became pregnant. She gave birth to a daughter about the same time as her sister gave birth to her second daughter, and heir, Serenity. Her first was born a few months after Endymon and was named Miari.  
"Now, while all of this confusion was going on, Princess Setsuna of Pluto, born a few years after Miari, and Princess Michiru of Neptune, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Litina of Jupiter, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Minako of Venus, and Princesses Ami and Katrine of Mercury were born, and Princess Hotaru of Saturn was born a few years later. Not to mention the births of Lords Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen, Anubis, Dais, Sekhmet, and Kale, the later four born close to the same time as Endymon, and the first five born around the same as the Princesses."  
"Ka...Katrine is...is my...sister?" Ami said, leaning slightly on Rowen in a mild state of shock. (Rowen didn't mind on little bit, either.)  
"Yes, she is." Ari replied. "And my dear friend Kat left a little something out. As you probably already guessed, Kat is third in line for both the Throne of the Moon and the Thorne of the earth. The second in line for Earth being you, Ryo. Yes, you." She added that at Ryo's look of shock (which, btw, was very comical).  
"Now, the other part Kat left out was about Jupiter. You see, Litina also had a twin who had the powers of Jupiter. She just didn't get very tall. Her name is Arizona. Yes, me."  
"Before I continue, I think I'll give you all some time to digest this." after Kat said that, they were all re-submerged in breathable water, and were unconscious before they found out that they had been teleported to their rooms.  
  
******  
  
"Why?" a slender women with floor-length silver hair, pale skin, and cat-like green eyes asked. She had on a pale, sleeveless green dress. It was designed much like the late Queen Serenity's had been, except there weren't any bows.  
"Your highness?" the man beside her said. He had white hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale, and he wore a black sub-armor that made his shoulder-length, strait hair stand out.  
"What's the matter?" the man one the other side of her throne asked. He had snow-white hair and earth brown eyes. He had porcelain skin and black and gray sub-armor. He was, in truth, the almost exact opposite of Byakuen.  
"Nothing." the women said.  
"You are thinking of them?" the second said, worried for the women, obviously a queen.  
Her green eyes clouded with tears, some of which slid down her cheeks. "Yes." she answered softly, her voice filled with grief. Then her tears came freely and she buried her face in her hands. She kept on saying: "Why? Why did they have to be taken away?"  
"Your highness." the harsh, cold voice of Mezonite came. "General Lord Talpa. General Suboshi." she said to the two men, who didn't even glance at her. Mezonite was followed closely by Tofu (who had his hands bound and a collar around his neck, Mezonite holding the leash), and not so closely by Katrine and Nekko.  
The queen stopped her tears and put a fairly stern look on her face, saying: "What do you want?"  
"Queen Tishina, we're terribly sorry for bothering you," Nekko purred out. "but we, Katrine, Tofu, and I, anyway, thought you would like to know who we've tracked down."  
"Who?" Tishina asked, mildly curious.  
"Katalee." Katrine said simply.  
The queen looked at them in disbelief and hope. "Y...you...did?" she barley whispered.  
"Yes." Tofu confirmed, in a rather high, tight voice that meant the collar was waaaaaaaaay too tight.  
"Where?" she asked.  
"Your highness." Mezonite said, ice in her voice. "She is with one of the Princesses of Jupiter and is telling those blasted Sailors and idiotic Ronins all about us. Are you not worried? That brat is just a treacherous leach!"  
Tishina's green eyes flashed angrily, and Tofu, Katrine, and Nekko teleported away just as a silver moonbeam launched at the last general of the Dark Kingdom.  
She fell to the ground, catching herself with her hand before her head hit, lavender hair spilling all around her.  
"Don't ^EVER^ insult ^MY^ daughter ^EVER^ again!" Tishina ordered Mezonite, venom in her voice and stare.  
"Yes, my queen." she moaned out.  
"Be gone with you." Tishina ordered, and Mezonite teleported away.  
"Queen Tishina...?" Nekko said from the arms of Talpa.  
"Don't worry. I'm alright." she said softly; already thinking of how to contact her long-lost daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rantings of an insane lady-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I'll try to get the next two I have done out soon as well. As always, though, no guarantee. I do hope that you are enjoying my story so far, though.  
Ja!  
  
~~Katalinia~~  



	16. Chapter 12

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Sailor's Water and Thunder, Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu. I also own Byakuen, Black Blaze, and Talpa's form that I screwed with. I think that's it.  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A shadowed woman walked through a maze of halls. She didn't seem to have a particular goal in mind. Not much could be discerned about her, save the fact that she was either naked or in a dark body suit.  
^This series of events puts a serious dent in my plains.^ she thought to herself. ^I can't win any of them over to my side. Not even that sorry excuse for an emperor, Talpa. They are to loyal to her.^  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
*dream-like sequence until otherwise noted*  
  
Darkness. An endless expanse of it.  
^It could be worse.^ Talpa thought to himself. ^This could be a room filled sharp objects.^ (The authoress: Ano...Ya know how Talpa's voice is all deep and stuff? Well, make it slightly softer and keep his little accent thing and that's his voice now. I'm changin' it because his old voice makes him sound evil. *Amy-chan* ^Gee, wonder why...?^ Be quite and read! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!)(Yes, I am on sugar high. Got a problem?)  
"General Lord Talpa." a seductive female voice came form the shadows.  
"Who's there?" Talpa asked, his black kimono replaced with his sub-armor.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" the voice said as the scenery changed.  
Talpa now found himself in a bedroom. It was a traditional Japanese bedroom, with one little difference. There was a naked woman on the bed, with a sheet barely covering her dignities. This particular woman had long blue hair and familiar blue eyes.  
"K...Kayura?!" Talpa stuttered, not believing what he was seeing. "B...but...wh...what...a...a...Anubis..." was all he could get out.  
"Him? Oh, don't worry. He was starting to get boring, anyway. You, however, my lord Talpa, I haven't seen yet." The sheep slipped down a little, showing a lot of cleavage and coming very close to her inner thigh.  
Talpa had overcome his initial shock, and was very un-aroused. Even if he wasn't in love with Nekko, Kayura shouldn't even know that he's alive. Even aside from ^THAT^, Kayura would never act like this, married or not.  
"Who are you?" Talpa asked calmly.  
"Why, I am Lady Kayura of the Nether Realm. You should know this." the woman who claimed to be Kayura said.  
"The true Lady Kayura doesn't even know of this form, much less that I am alive. There isn't really a possible way that she could have found out, either." Talpa continued, still as calm as if he was talking to Suboshi.  
'Kayura' seemed to anger at this, and began, for a second, to glow lavender, then immediately her aurora changed to a dark golden color.  
"How dare you doubt me?!" the woman screeched.  
Unfortunately for her, Talpa had figured out that he was in a dream, and forced himself awake before she could do anything.  
  
Sitting in his room with a sheet covering his own dignity, Talpa wondered: ^What was that dream about? Could it mean that Kayura knows? No, that is not possible. Tishina has a barrier around this place. It is impossible for her to sense me unless she is taken into this castle.^ Talpa would have stayed awake and mused longer, except for that fact that an annoyed Nekko grabbed the side of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pushed her down, and they proceeded with their earlier activities. (Sorry, folks. This ain't gonna be a lemon.)  
  
**Flashback #2**  
  
Katrine looked down at herself, then around. She was in her royal outfit (which looks the same as Ami's), and was on...  
"Mercury." she said to herself softly.  
"Katrine." came a male voice she knew well.  
"Tofu?" she asked in disbelief. "What...what are you doing here?"  
"What do you think, love?" he replied to her, smiling slyly.  
Before she could say anything else, Tofu walked up to her and put his hands on her waist, pulling her a little closer. "Katrine." he said, making it sound like both a sentence and a question, but not waiting for an answer. "Tell me, do you love your twin sister?"  
"What kind of a question is that, Tofu-koi? We have already discussed these matters, so why do you bring them up again?" Katrine asked, confused at her koi's actions.  
"Because I want to be sure." he replied, but she noticed that he hesitated a little before, like he had been thinking of an excuse. ^Tofu-koi...he doesn't like to bring up things already resolved.^ she thought inwardly, outwardly narrowing her ice-blue eyes.  
"What's the matter, koi?" 'he' asked her.  
"Who are you? You are definitely NOT Tofu, so what is your real name?" Katrine said, pulling away and glaring daggers at him.  
"Are you saying that I am no longer your koi?" 'Tofu' said, sounding strangely...feminine...in that his voice was...lighter. 'He' also glowed a lavender hue for a fraction of a second, before glowing a black-silver.  
Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Katrine, she knew that this was a dream and forced herself awake, sitting bolt upright in her room, and glancing to her side to see Tofu sleeping peacefully. She looked at him fondly for a second, before looking down at her lap.  
^What kind of dream was that?^ she wondered. ^I know that it was induced by another, but...who? And for what purpose?^ She sighed softly. ^Could it have something to do with the evil presence that we all seem to sense?^  
  
**Flashback #3**  
  
Tofu was practicing his swordsmanship skills in a pitch-black room, lit only by small, silver dots on the walls, ceiling and floor.  
"Tofu-koi." came the seductive voice of Katrine, surprising him in more then one way.  
He turned to face her, and was shocked to see her wearing only a loose Japanese shirt that she was holding shut. All he could get out was: "K...Katrine..."  
She walked slowly up to him, obviously taking the time to attempt to be seductive. When she reached him, she pressed up close to him, burying her free hand in his raven hair and pulling his head towards her so she could look deep into his bright baby blues.  
"Tofu, what do you think of my sister?" she asked, not so obviously trying to sound innocent.  
"Haven't...haven't we already discussed this?" Tofu asked uncertainly. Katrine wasn't acting herself.  
She hesitated a little to long to be remembering before she answered. "If we have, then I have forgotten. Please, Tofu-koi, I just want to be sure." The last part came out as a cute child's whine. (Not annoying, just that thing that really little kids do when they want something. Not crying, either.)  
Tofu was now very suspicious. Katrine, even when being romantic, never acted like this. Not even when she was drunk. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, then narrowed in anger as he pushed her away and stepped back.  
"Tofu-koi." she whined, but there was also an unmistakable dangerous note mixed in.  
When Tofu just starred back at her, she clenched her fists and growled. For a split second, she glowed a light lavender, then Katrine's normal blue hue. Tofu knew he was in danger, but also that he was in a dream, so he woke himself up.  
Tofu sat bolt upright in bed, and heard a soft gasp come from beside him. He turned his head to look into Katrine's eyes.  
"Did you dream?" he asked her quietly.  
"Hoi. Did you?" she whispered her answer.  
"Hoi." he answered her just as quietly.  
They both looked down to their laps, lost in their own thoughts.  
^That dream was definitely induced. By darkness, I could feel it.^ Tofu's eyes narrowed in frustration. ^But where is this darkness? And why is it sending us dreams like this?^  
  
**Flashback #4**  
  
Nekko sat meditating on a rock in the middle of a grassy field with wildflowers growing in it.  
"Nekko." an eerie voice drifted to her with the breeze.  
Nekko's cat-like eyes snapped open. She quickly stood, and then said loudly and importantly: "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
"Nekko, why do you follow this path?" the voice asked.  
"Huh?" she said quietly to herself, the louder: "What do you mean?"  
"Why do you follow so loyally the woman called Tishina? Especially when you know so little of her."  
"I follow her because she saved me." Nekko said, now standing in her normal posture and staring at one particular point in space.  
"From what?" the voice asked. "The collapse of a kingdom?"  
Nekko narrowed her eyes, not rising to the challenge hidden in the voice's words.  
"She caused the collapse of that kingdom, you know. She has your trust now, but she will eventually..." the voice never finished her speech, because just then Nekko sent a powerful blast of wind and energy at the place she had been staring at. Someone shrieked in pain.  
When the aftermath had completely cleared, a youma was left lying on the ground. The top half resembled that of a cat-human, while the bottom that of the rear end of a goat. Nekko didn't wait for it to regain consciousness. She powered up an attack.  
"Grand Hurricane!"  
Hurricane winds flew around her, and then launched at the youma mixed with an invisible, but present, energy. The youma once again shrieked in pain, and was destroyed. Nekko then woke up.  
Nekko sat slowly up in her bed. She starred down at her lap, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
^What has been going on lately?^ she wondered to herself. ^The evil presence in my dream...is the same one that we have been sensing for so long now. What could it be?^  
  
**Flashback #5**  
  
Mezonite sat wide-awake in her room. Her surprisingly long lavender hair flew strait up and all around her with the force of an invisible wind. Her lavender eyes were wide open, completely blank and seemingly pupil-less. She was surrounded by her normal lavender aurora, and also an almost black purple aurora. She laughed evilly, and to anyone just passing by, it sounded normal. But if you listened closely, then you would hear how this voice was slightly deeper then her normal.  
"Soon," Mezonite said in this strange voice. "Soon they won't be able to resist me." More evil laughter followed.  
  
**End Flashbacks and dream-like sequence**  
  
The dark figure arrived at a room and entered. She whispered "Mashona.", and a young girl appeared.  
The girl was bathed in red light. She had loose, light red hair that hung to mid-back. Her eyes were an unnatural coal black, and her skin was evenly tanned. She wore a red bikini-top and skintight pants with lighter red gauze stuff over them. The pants ended as long peddle-pushers that showed off her red ankle-boots, the gauze stuff touching the very tops of the boots. She also had red leather cut-off gloves (the ones that only go to the knuckles). The left one had a ruby-like gem on the back.  
"You called me, mistress." the girl said, her voice flowing and bubbling like lava.  
"Hoi. I want you to disguise yourself as..." the woman paused to think for a minute, then grinned evilly. "General Lord Talpa." She cackled lightly, and her servant smirked evilly.  
Then, the redhead was engulfed by flames. When they cleared, and exact copy of Talpa stood there. There was one small difference, though: there was a ruby-like gem on the back of his/her left hand.  
"Now, go attack them, before that brat tells them what's really going on." Mezonite ordered.  
"Yes, mistress." the fire-girl hissed in Talpa's voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^grimaces^ Oh...Hope I didn't give the whole thing away in this. I don't think I did. I'm posting these as fast as I get them typed. I only have one more finished chapter to type, so it should be too much more then a couple days, I hope. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it so far! ~~Katalinia~~  



	17. Chapter 13

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Sailor's Water and Thunder, Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu. I also own Byakuen, Black Blaze, and Talpa's form that I screwed with. I think that's it.  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Ami was walking to Rei's temple from her apartment; alone. Mia had been teleported to Lita's house.  
She didn't know what happened. All she saw was a red flash of light; then darkness.  
  
*Hikawa Shrine*  
  
"I wonder where Ami is." Rowen said, watching the stairs.  
Just after he asked, Kat gasped. She had gone a bit pale (even for her), and her eyes were wide.  
"What's wrong?" Byakuen asked, looking at her worriedly.  
"Transform." she ordered. "I'll explain later."  
They all transformed. (There is no way in h-e-double-hockey-sticks I will write ^THAT^ again!)  
"Tiger! To arms!"  
After they had transformed, a white-haired, blue-eyed man appeared, wearing a black sub-armor and holding a rope from which Ami dangled.  
Rowen's eyes got wide when he saw her. "Ami!"  
"Yes. This is our pathetic little friend." the man said in a voice oddly familiar to the Ronins.  
Ryo placed it first. "Talpa?!" he said in disbelief.  
"Yes, I am Talpa. Queen Tishina was good enough to rescue me before I completely died. Now, I shall strike my revenge!"  
"NO!" Sailor Water yelled. "Tishina would never do that!" she began powering up for an attack. "Tsunami Wave Crest!"  
A wave seemed to appear behind her, the top oddly parallel to the top point of her raised trident. As she said 'crest', she pointed her trident foreword, and the wave seemed to crash in front of her, raising again to crest and charging at Talpa. He was encircled by water, feeling like he was drowning. The rope was destroyed, and Ami fell toward the ground, Rowen catching her before she hit.  
He sat her on the ground and, with an odd new surge of energy, started powering up his attack. Instead of saying 'Arrow Shock Wave', though, he said: "Ice Arrow Barrage!"  
The one arrow he launched at Talpa seemed to multiply, but Talpa, shocked at this new attack, couldn't move in time to escape all of the arrows. He came down with a loud 'Thud!', his skin slightly blue. Then, something happened.  
A ruby-like gem on his left hand that had not been noticed began to glow. It engulfed Talpa, and when the fiery-red glow was gone, a redheaded young woman lay there.  
"What the..." was what most of the guys muttered before they felt like they were surrounded by breathable water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Queen of Cliffhangers...  
  
I lied. This one was shorter then I thought. I have to finish writing chapter 14, but I think it's a little over half finished. I think, anyway. Hope you're enjoying this so far. I don't think that the end result will go past 20 chapters, but who knows, ne?  
Ja!  
  
~~Katalinia~~  



	18. Chapter 14

Evil Destroyed  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them. I ^do^ own Sailor's Water and Thunder, Queen Tishina, Katrine, Nekko, Mezonite, and Tofu. I also own Byakuen, Black Blaze, and Talpa's form that I screwed with. I think that's it.  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A shadowed woman growled in the darkness. The three girls behind her looked at her, a mixture of worry and fear hidden in their coal-black eyes.  
"My lady?" one said, her voice smooth and cold as ice.  
"What's the matter?" another asked, her voice cackling like thunder.  
"They have captured Ruby." the woman replied.  
"They...they managed to...to defeat Ruby?" the third asked, fear, awe, and worry mixed in her songbird voice.  
"Didn't I just say that?" the woman snapped, irritated that one of her best would be defeated so easily.  
"I'll retrieve her." the cackling voice offered, sounding a little too eager.  
The woman didn't seem to notice this, and nodded her head. The girl smiled evilly, and teleported away.  
  
******  
  
The Ronins and Sailors all opened their eyes and looked around, expecting to find themselves back in the cave.  
Their jaws all dropped when they got a good look. (This is aside form the fact that the Senshi and Mia found themselves in the Ronins and Darien's arms.)  
They (well, the Ronins and Darien, anyway.) were standing by an unnaturally large and deep lake surrounded by cherry trees in full bloom. The tree's petals weren't the traditional pink, though. There were sliver, black, white, different shades of blue, green, orange, yellow, red, purple, and a couple brown. There were even a few with gold petals, and when the petals touched the ground, they changed gold as well.  
"Byakuen," Mia asked from Darien's arms. "Is this...?"  
"No." Byakuen replied, which earned them all curious glances from everyone but Darien, Kat, and Ari.  
"This is my garden." Kat said, standing on the rock furthest out in the water. Ari was on the one diagonal and behind to that. (BTW- The rocks are large boulders arranged like stepping-stones. They start to point but end with flat tops. And, for anyone who cares, the rocks are a deep reddish-brown. *grins widely*)  
"Why did you bring us here?" Rowen asked, holding Ami in is arms.  
"And where'd that red-head pyro go?" Rei asked from Sage's arms.  
Kat held her free gloved hand over the water. A spot glowed blue, and then a light, also blue, shot up. When it cleared, there was the unconscious redhead, floating in a blue-tinted bubble, the bubble sitting on a column of pure water.  
"I wonder what kinda trick Talpa thinks he's pullin'." Kento said, his grip on Lita tightening a little.  
"Lord Talpa had nothing to do with this." Ari said, her brown eyes not moving form the redhead and her grip on her sword tightening.  
"If this Talpa had nothing to do with this," Serena started form Ryo's arms. "then who?"  
"The daughter of..." Kat's sentence was cut off due to a large lightning ball charging at her.  
"Water Guardian!" Kat said, pointing her trident at the other attack as she spoke. The top part glowed a few shades of blue in quick succession. Then, pure water and energy jumped out, swirled, and formed into a dragon.  
The dragon charged at the thunder ball, and at the last minute, opened its mouth to release a very large amount of energy. When the tow made contact, the dragon's attack won, but was canceled out before it could reach the emerald-haired, black eyed girl who was dressed exactly like the pyro girl only in green.  
Everyone but Ari and Byakuen were staring open-mouthed. (Btw- in case you forgot, they're still transformed.) As they stared, the dragon went back to Kat and circled her. Its body seemed to have shrunk, and it stopped with its body seeming to circle around Kat and its head staying still next to hers.  
Mina tried to stutter something out, but it never got to the point of making sense.  
"This," Kat started, sending her trident to sub-space and placing her hand on the dragon's head. "is Celest. He is to me as Luna is to you, Serena. My guardian, if you will."  
They all stared, still open-mouthed, as Ari also did a similar attack/spell, only she pointed her sword foreword and it glowed a few different shades of green. Then, lightning and energy shot out of the tip of the sword and formed into a phoenix-like bird seemingly made of lightning.  
"Whoa." Lita said, staring in awe like everyone else.  
"She is Nexia. Also, if you prefer, my guardian." Ari said.  
"Ano..." Kento asked, sounding much like a little kid about to beg for something. "do we have...guardians...like that?"  
Sailor Thunder looked at him for a moment then giggled a little. Water just grinned and shook her head.  
Thunder finished giggling and answered: "Yes, you all have guardians. No, Ryo, tiger-boy over there is not yours. Yours is a tiger, however. He's red and named Blaze." (The authoress: Yeah, what? You got a better idea, tell me. [Applies to most guardians])  
"Rowen," Water started, her hand now rubbing Celest's head. "yours is a blue hawk named Blue Star. Kento, you have a lion named Quaker. Sage, Datchi is the name of your wolf, and Cye, yours is called Artic, a very interesting dolphin. Darien, you have a white panther named Midnight."  
"Now, for the ladies." Thunder said, taking a deep breath. "Serena, you have a white bobcat named Diane. Mina, Hope is your lioness. Lita, the dragon Xena guards you. The phoenix Firestar is your guardian, Rei. Ami, Azura is a nightingale, and Mia, you also have a nightingale named after your boyfriends mother, Desemerada."  
They all just stared for a few minutes, then Rowen, Ami, Darien, and Mia asked: "What about the Warlords/Outers?". Which caused them to look up/down and say: "More Ronins/Sailors?"  
Water and Thunder smiled knowingly.  
"Yes, they have guardians as well." Thunder said, reaching up to pet Nexia, who had shrunk and was resting on her shoulder.  
"Haruka, or Sailor Uranus, has the cougar Titan. Her partner-in-crime, Michiru, or Sailor Neptune, has twin doves called Neptune and Poseidon. Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto, is protected by Innova, a black leopard, and Hotaru, or Sailor Saturn, has a glowing, fairy-like creature named Dark Rose. Lady Kayura also has a guardian, a great white wolf named Stardust."  
"As for the Warlords," Kat started again, still rubbing Celest's head. "Anubis is guarded by Gami, a black tiger. Dais has twin spiders called Serenity and Tranquility. Poison the python try's to keep Sekhmet out of trouble, and Kale has NightIce."  
"Ano...Kat?" Ryo said, biting his lip and looking past Serena and her odango's to the ground.  
"Yes, Wildfire?"  
"Well, since Byakuen's not my...guardian...then, does he have one? And what about his twin? And Talpa? And...?"  
"So many questions you have, Wildfire." interrupted a ^VERY^ familiar voice. All of the Ronins eyes got wide as they looked to the source of the voice: The lake. *A deep, creepy, echo-ey voice says that.*  
"Hey, there, odango-head." came another voice, this time familiar to the Sailors. They all looked at the lake as well.  
"Was that...?" Lita and Kento asked.  
"Yup!" Thunder said, smiling proudly.  
"But how...?" stated Mia.  
"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" came a loud (VERY loud!), angry, cackling female voice. Everyone that could turned and saw the emerald-haired girl that had attacked Kat.  
"Oh, yeah. We forgot 'bout you, Emerald." Ari said, saying her name mockingly.  
The girl, Emerald, began to literally throw off sparks. Her coal black eyes glowed green, and a green aura surrounded her.  
"I'll take care of her." Ari said.  
Nexia took off and began flying circles around the two. Ari pulled her sword off her back and raised it above her head. Green energy surrounded her, and Nexia began to glow green. Then, a bolt of lightning struck the pair and surrounded them.  
Emerald put her hands in front of her, heels touching. Green energy began to gather there, lightning mixed in.  
Ari's sword began to glow as green energy and lightning encased it.  
"Take this!" Emerald yelled.  
The attack hit the energy around Ari, but the energy also doubled as a shield.  
Then, Ari yelled: "Lightning Storm Crash!" as she swung her sword down to point at Emerald. The energy engulfed her and she screamed in agony before passing out and falling towards the water.  
Kat had called her trident back and raised it as she fell. The water literally rose to meet Emeralds falling body and surrounded her, creating a bubble. Then, it acted like a rope and pulled her towards the pyro's bubble, stopping with them a few feet apart. Everyone, yet again, had their jaws on the floor, save for Celest, Ari, Nexia, and Byakuen.  
"Will you all please close your mouths?" came another voice from 'The Lake'. This one was very motherly and elegant, unlike the second, which sounded male, and the first, which echoed.  
"Yes, it is terribly rude in front of all us ladies. And Anubis and Dais." came the first voice again.  
"Ano...Miss Kat?" Cye said, eyes still fixed on the lake.  
"Yes, Torrent?" she replied, knowing what was coming.  
"Just ^WHO^, exactly, in under there, anyway?" he said, his British accent oddly thick and his voice unusually soft.  
"Well, besides the two obvious, there's Haruka, Anubis, Michiru, Sekhmet, Setsuna, Kale, Hotaru, Dais, Kayura, Helious, Tiger's Eye, Fishes Eye, Hawk's Eye, Sailors Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Pallas, Sailors Star Maker, Fighter, Healer, and their Princess, and....." Kat paused for a moment, closing her eyes as if remembering, then whispered "Sateru."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^whistles^ This was a loooooooooonnnnnnnnnng one. Sorry it took me so long to get out, but I was having a few creative problems along the way. Thank you so, so, so, so, SO much, Natakoa-chan! She helped me come up with guardians and their names.  
Yes, it is a cliffhanger. I have no idea when chap. 15 will be out, due to the fact that it's not even STARTED. I will, hopefully, get a few one-shots out soon, though.  
That's all I can think of. Hope you're liking it so far!  
Oh! You may, if you haven't already, want to me on your AuthorAlert, if you have one. Might save ya some time.  
  
~~Katalinia~~  
  
P.S.- Since this was so long (7 pages in my notebook, 6 on the comp.), don't be expecting the next out too soon. It took me FOREVER to get this one out.   



End file.
